Brother of Mine
by darrenchris6
Summary: Blaine's brother is his best friend, and he's decided it's finally time to come out of the closet to him. But what will he think? Spin off from a chapter in "We Need To Talk" One-shot R&R


**So, in my story "We Need To Talk" there is a chapter called "Beach House" where we meet Blaine's brother, Zach. He is accepting of Blaine, even though their parents are not. And as I was writing the chapter, I decided I wanted to write the whole story of Blaine coming out to Zach and their parents, so here it is.**

**(And for my "We Need To Talk" readers, here is the 'more Zach' you asked for!)**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Glee? Didn't think so. ;)**

From the moment he learned what being gay meant, Blaine Anderson knew his sexuality. He liked boys, and no matter how many girls winked and sashayed by him, nothing was going to change that. The only problem-Blaine lived in Ohio.

Blaine accepted the fact he was gay-and he wasn't ashamed of it. He was proud of who he was. Yet here he was, in eighth grade and still in the closet. After _six years_.

Blaine was scared to come out, of being shunned and taunted. There was a boy at his school, Paul Everett, who had come out the year before, and he was used as a human punching bag by three of the bigger guys at Blaine's school. Blaine would have loved to stand up for Paul, to be as brave as him and finally come out, but the fear held him back.

But you see, all the taunting would be worth it if Blaine's brother, Zach, was accepting. Blaine and Zach were not only brothers, but best friends. Zach was only a few years older than Blaine, and they frequently hung out as a group-Blaine and his friends with Zach and his friends. Blaine hadn't told Zach yet, and he still didn't know when he would.

For tonight, Blaine was perfectly fine with having a simple _Lord of the Rings_ marathon with his brother, no deep talks allowed. _Lord of the Rings_ was Zach's favorite movie, and he even called Blaine 'Pippin' after one of the characters. He claimed Blaine reminded him of the hilarious hobbit, and Blaine only allowed Zach to use the nickname.

Zach's eyebrows rose appreciatively when Arwen came onscreen.

"Boy, do I wish I was Aragorn," he said, whistling. Blaine just mumbled something under his breath, and Zach looked at him with a grin. "Hm? Do you prefer Merry, Pippin?"

Blaine felt his face burn. "'Course not," he said.

"And why would he?"

Blaine and Zach turned to see their father, Roger, standing in the doorway.

"Blaine isn't gay, Zach," Roger said.

Zach grinned at Roger as Blaine stared down at his lap.

"I was just teasing him, Dad."

Roger smiled. "Don't forget, boys, we're going to the beach house tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."

Blaine just nodded, returning his attention to the movie. It wasn't like Blaine had a bad relationship with his father, and that was why he was ignoring him. No, Blaine's relationship with his father was…_okay_. Blaine only talked to him when it was absolutely necessary, not wanting to give any hints to his dad that he was gay. Zach, on the other hand, had a fantastic relationship with their dad. They often joked around together, and could have a conversation for hours. Sometimes Blaine envied his brother.

"Hey, Blaine," Zach said, shutting off the movie.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, surprised Zach had turned of _Lord of the Rings_ without finishing it.

"Why don't you go get your guitar and practice that song you're working on?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Why? If Dad hears he'll be pissed."

Roger did not approve of his youngest son's interest in music. He wanted both boys to grow up and follow in his footsteps-big shot lawyers with lots of money and beautiful wives. He claimed singing was for pansies, and had refused to indulge in Blaine's hobby. So Blaine had saved his money until he had enough to buy the guitar himself, it only taking a few months to teach himself how to play.

Zach shrugged. "Once he's asleep nothing will wake him up. Now get your guitar so I can give you constructive criticism."

Laughing, Blaine did as Zach said. On his way back to the living room, Blaine stopped outside his parents' room and pressed his ear against the door, listening for his father's snores. Satisfied Roger was asleep, Blaine returned to the couch and strummed a few bars to tune it up.

"Did you get any more verses done?" Zach asked as he watched Blaine pluck the strings.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, but it's still not finished."

"You'll get it done eventually," Zach said with a reassuring smile. "And then you'll get a record deal and become a rock star."

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah, right after Dad says it's okay to be gay." He immediately froze as the words blurted from his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that! Now Zach would know, and he would tell their father, and then _Blaine_ would be a human punching bag-

But Zach was chuckling. "You never know, Pippin," he said. "Miracles can happen."

Blaine tried not to sigh with relief. He had been sure Zach would figure it out, but he was still (hopefully) as clueless as ever. Satisfied the guitar was tuned up enough, Blaine started playing, letting the lyrics pour softly from his mouth.

_I feel like a loser  
>I feel like I'm lost<br>I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all_

_But believe me, I'm not helpless  
>I just need someone to love<br>So my situation's rough  
>That just makes me a dumb human, like you<em>

_I feel like a short stop  
>Along third base<br>I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

_But believe me, I'm not hostile  
>I just want to hear you laugh<br>When I'm sarcastic like that,  
>That just makes me a dumb human, like you<em>

_Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say "Please pay attention"_

Blaine stopped playing, and Zach looked at him in confusion.

"Why'd you stop playing?"

"It's not finished yet," Blaine answered. "I can't think of a way to finish the song."

Zach smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Pippin." He stood up and stretched. "Well, we should get to bed."

"Wait!" Blaine said. "I thought you were going to give me some constructive criticism?"

Zach's smile softened. "There's nothing to criticize, Blaine," he said. "Keep doing what you're doing."

Blaine stared after Zach as his brother walked out of the room, thinking. Zach was so supportive of his musical dreams…maybe he'd be supportive of other things, too.

…

"Ready to surf, Pippin?" Zach asked Blaine excitedly.

They had arrived at the beach house only two hours ago, and already Blaine and Zach were on the beach. Their father had taught them how to surf at a young age, and the brothers did as much surfing as they could during vacations.

Blaine and Zach headed to the surf stand down the beach, passing a group of college students. Zach openly checked out the girls, throwing winks at some of them and causing them to giggle. Blaine had eyes more for a tanned, cute jock. But he didn't realize how openly he was staring until the guy looked back, disgust clouding his eyes when he saw Blaine. Panicking, Blaine turned to Zach to see if his brother had noticed, but Zach was still flirting with the girls.

"Come on, Zach," Blaine muttered, grabbing Zach's arm and pulling him along.

They surfed for most of the day, and they were exhausted by the time they returned to the beach house for dinner.

"You boys have fun?" their mother, Arlene, asked them with a smile.

Blaine grinned. "Oh, yeah."

After dinner, Blaine and Zach went up to Zach's room to finish their _Lord of the Rings_ marathon from the night before. But as they watched the movies, all Blaine could think about was whether or not it was time to come out to his family. He bit his bottom lip and looked at Zach out of the corner of his eye. If Zach _did _accept him, Blaine would have no problems with coming out to everyone else…but if Zach _didn't_ accept him…well, he didn't know what he would do.

"Z-Zach?" Blaine said. He was going for it.

Zach turned to him. "Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Zach's eyes widened slightly, and a hint of a smile appeared on his face. He paused the movie so he could give all of his attention to Blaine.

"'Course you can," he said.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I've been so scared that-"

"Blaine," Zach interrupted, the smile slipping off his face. "Just tell me."

"…Okay." Blaine took another deep breath to ready himself. "Zach…I'm gay."

Zach was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Pippin. You don't have to tell me something I already know."

"W-What?" Blaine asked.

Zach grinned. "You don't think I didn't notice the way you checked out the guys on the beach, and never commented when I said how hot some girl was? I've been waiting for months for you to tell me. I was starting to get a little offended."

"So…so you're okay with it?" Blaine could hear the hope in his own voice.

Zach looked at him seriously. "You're my brother, Blaine. I'll be okay with whatever you are."

Blaine threw his arms around his older brother, crying with relief. Zach hugged him back, letting Blaine cry himself out. Finally, Blaine pulled away.

"You don't know how relieved I am right now," Blaine said, laughing a little.

"I still can't believe you thought I wouldn't be okay with it," Zach teased, and Blaine laughed again. "When are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

Blaine sobered right away. "Oh…um-"

"I know Dad's not exactly okay with gays," Zach said, "but I'm _positive_ he'll have a change of heart once you tell him. You're his son, Blaine."

Blaine nodded. Zach was right; he knew their father better than anyone. He had nothing to worry about.

"I guess I'll tell them now…Will you help me?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Zach said. "Let's go."

Roger and Arlene were sitting on the couch watching a movie of their own when Blaine and Zach walked into the living room. They looked up when Blaine cleared his throat.

"Blaine?" Arlene said. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad…I'm gay. I've known for a while."

Like Zach, Roger and Arlene were quiet for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Blaine," Roger said, a strained smile on his face, "stop joking. It's not funny."

Blaine flushed. "I'm not joking, Dad."

Roger's smile vanished. "_Blaine_," he growled. "You are _not _gay. No son of mine will be a faggot."

"Hey, hey," Zach cut in as tears sprung to Blaine's eyes at the offensive slang. "Dad, don't call Blaine that."

Arlene was looking worriedly at Blaine as Roger stood up from the couch and stepped towards Blaine and Zach.

"Well, what do you expect Zach!" Roger yelled, causing Blaine to step back and cover his ears. To Blaine he said, "I did everything right when I raised you, Blaine! What the hell is the matter with you! How can you choose this life style!"

"Dad!" Zach shouted back. "Blaine didn't _choose_ to be gay! No one can choose whether they're attracted to boys or girls! And why should it matter either way? Blaine's your _son_!"

"In name only," Roger said quietly.

"Dad-" Blaine choked out.

"I don't want to hear it, Blaine," Roger said, turning so his back was to his youngest son. "Go upstairs. I don't want to see you for the rest of the weekend."

"You disgust me," Zach spat. Roger didn't turn back around. "You're pathetic, and as soon as I graduate I'm leaving. I'm _through_ with you!"

Blaine gasped as Zach clutched his wrist and pulled Blaine upstairs after him. Blaine was aware that more tears had started fallen, but he couldn't seem to make them stop. Now, on top of hurting from his father's rejection, Blaine was feeling guilty. Zach and their father had had the ideal father-son relationship, and Blaine's sexuality had ruined that in less than five minutes.

"Blaine?" Zach said when he shut his bedroom door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Zach," Blaine said.

Zach looked taken aback. "What are _you_ sorry for? Dad's the one who should be sorry."

"You and Dad got along so well before this," Blaine sad miserably. "And now-"

"Blaine, that is _not your fault_," Zach said, gripping Blaine's shoulders. "It's Dad's fault. You are my _brother_, Blaine, and I'm not going to let Dad treat you that way."

"But now you're moving away in a year."

"And as soon as you turn eighteen you're coming to live with me," Zach said, causing Blaine's head to snap up.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

Zach grinned. "Really."

Blaine smiled back. "Zach, there's something else I wanted to tell you."

"Have you been hiding your Merry from me?"

Blaine laughed out loud. "No…I finished my song after you went to bed last night."

Zach brightened. "Well, sing it to me!"

After Blaine fetched his guitar, he sat on the edge of Zach's bed and sang his now-finished song.

_I feel like a loser  
>I feel like I'm lost<br>I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all_

_But believe me, I'm not helpless  
>I just need someone to love<br>So my situation's rough  
>That just makes me a dumb human, like you<em>

_I feel like a short stop  
>Along third base<br>I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

_But believe me, I'm not hostile  
>I just want to hear you laugh<br>When I'm sarcastic like that,  
>That just makes me a dumb human, like you<em>

_Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say "Please pay attention"  
>It's the last thing that I need to make myself see<br>Well, that ain't my intention_

_I feel like an artist who's lost his touch  
>He likes himself in his art,<br>But not his art too much_

_But believe me I got something,  
>I just don't know how to say<br>That I'm just fine with the way,  
>the way that I'm movin'<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>That just makes me<br>That makes me a human, like you_

Zach smiled. "You're going to go places, Blaine…And I couldn't be prouder of you."

Blaine cried again as he hugged his brother for the second time that night. He didn't know yet that the next few years would be miserable. He didn't know yet that he would meet the love of his life on a staircase at a boarding school. He only knew that his brother, his best friend, accepted him for who he was.

And that made everything else okay.

**So, there is the story of Blaine coming out to Zach and his parents. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**The song is "Human" by Darren Criss :) I love that song so much!**

**Please review!**


End file.
